


Can't We Be Seventeen?

by punkgrump



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Guns, Hella, Injury, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Not Beta Read, being gay!, dudes being guys, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: Working by himself, Dick gets hurt. Wally makes sure Dick doesn't feel too horrible. Also, he goes to WebMD for medical advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> School has been kicking my ass so this took ages to put up. Sorry.

When it comes down to whether knives or guns are worse, both were unsavory options. Though, he’d have to say he hated guns more. Bullets hurt, yes, but not as bad as being stabbed, but with guns, they could strike him much easier without having to get close.

Dick was thankful that he wasn't hit every time he was shot at, but he still got shot twice. With that, and some combat boot-clad blows to his ribs, he was worn down completely by the time the thugs decided to flee. He could chalk up the pain as not yet unbearable, but the scent of his blood still made him gag. He figured that the stench of blood would stop being so entirely terrible after the first few times, but it still proved just as sickening.

He leaned against the wall of a building, reaching for his belt and feeling around for his phone. The light of the screen made his eyes hurt, but he managed, clicking on Wally’s contact.

_To: fast babe_

_heey. i kinda nned your help righy now_

His fingers shook, making typing much harder.

Concern rushed Wally’s response. Dick was never somebody to ask for help, especially as blatantly that. There were more things for Wally to analyze, but it would all just add up to the same conclusion. Dick was in trouble.

_To: dickie_

_Yeah, what is it?_

Dick breathed shakily, his eyes slipping shut, then open before his lungs deflated again. It was tempting to keep them shut. Maybe he could dream of something more pleasant than this, yet, he pried them back open. He tapped on Wally’s text to reply.

_To: fast babe_

_iim behinf the library. just please get m_

Wally sighed, pulling on a pair of jeans from the floor. He opened the window, climbing out and onto the grass, and ran as fast as he could. He didn't bother slowing down in the slightest until he reached the front of the library. Then, he was still going fast, but slow enough to pick Dick up.

Wally’s eyes widened once he approached Dick. “Damn…” He picked him up gingerly. “Baby, what the hell did they do to you?”

Dick just let out a small groan. He cracked a weak smile at Wally. “‘m s’ happy t’ see you.”

Wally brought Dick in closer, then sprinted to the nearest medical center. He takes Dick inside, sitting him down until he was taken to be tended to.

With urgency, Dick’s belt and bloody suit are removed, leaving him bare. He winces as cold, gloved fingers prod at his torso. Dick held Wally’s hand tightly, not noticing how he made an effort not to watch.

It wasn't that Wally was squeamish, but seeing somebody he held so dear, in that state was something he didn't want to watch. He had seen enough people, whether it was teammates or civilians, in a similar state, but seeing Dick like this? It was painful to watch.

The nurse started to apply pressure to both wounds in attempt to stop the bleeding. That wasn't bad. If anything, it alleviated some pain, leaving a moment to just breathe.

“Y’re okay, Walls?” Dick’s voice was raspy and he slurred slightly.

Wally chuckled. “You're hurt and asking if I’m okay? You've got this completely backwards.”

Dick squeezed Wally’s hand. “Know 'm going t’ be fine, though.”

Once the bleeding stopped, the wounds were cleaned. The sting made his stomach muscles twitch. Right after he was bandaged, they pushed all around his chest. Dick winced and swore under his breath, and Wally held his hand extra tight. Wally was pleased to hear that the injuries weren't too severe.

They briefly checked out Dick’s belly, neck, and head to see if anything else was wrong. When it proved there was nothing else wrong, Wally was extra pleased.

Dick was prescribed antibiotics, then Wally rushed Dick to the mansion quickly. He laid Dick in bed, helping him change. He gave Dick a sweet kiss goodnight, and covered him in a few layers of blankets. Then he left the prescription slip on the coffee table, slipping out the door and back home.

Before Dick wakes, Bruce ran to the pharmacy to pick up his prescription.

Once awake, Dick took the antibiotics and loaded up on painkillers, made himself presentable enough, and went off.

_Recognized: Robin B01_

Once setting foot in the cave, Artemis had forgone a greeting. Instead, she just told Dick that he looked like utter shit. He just shrugged, it passed for agreeance.

Shuffling past, he went towards the back to lay down. He could have stayed back at the mansion, of course, but Bruce worries far too much for his liking. He didn't want to just laze around and be worried for. Maybe he could make himself useful later on.

Dick gingerly crawls into bed, covering himself in a blanket. He sits against the headboard, watching whatever mind-numbing YouTube videos he could find. The playlist of cute animal vines managed to make him smile and get his mind off how shit everything felt.

_Recognized: Kid Flash B03_

Wally made his more or less ostentatious entrance (What about that boy isn't ostentatious, really?) He greeted everybody, then pulled Black Canary aside.

“Wally, is something wrong?” She was used to only ever being pulled aside like that occasionally when something was very wrong.

“No. No! Not with me.” Wally pursed his lips to the side. “Did Rob come in today?”

“I believe so.” Canary nodded. “Artemis saw him. Apparently he didn't look too good.”

“God damn it…” He muttered under his breath.

She raised an eyebrow. “He should be laying down somewhere?”

“Thanks!” He nodded, giving her a smile and dashing off.

As Dick’s eyes slipped shut for (or at least what it felt like) the hundredth time, the door creaked open. His slumped form straightened up, slowly turning to see who was coming in.

“Christ, Dick.” Wally shook his head, sitting on the edge of Dick’s bed. “I guess it was dumb to think you'd stay at home.”

“Bruce worries too much about it, I didn't feel like staying back and being pitied.” Dick pushed the covers away, starting to get too warm. “I'm not too hurt, I can at least make myself useful.”

Wally combed his fingers through Dick’s thick hair, gently kissing his forehead. “You always make yourself useful. You can take a break every once in a while.”

“But then everybody is busy or off training and I'm all alone in here.”

Wally kicked off his shoes, lifting his legs onto the bed and shoving closer to Dick. “I’ll make sure to keep you company.”

“You're the best.”

“You know it.”

Dick silently responded by patting Wally’s thigh.

“Did Bats pick up your prescription?”

“Before I even woke up.” Dick laid against the headboard, eyes shut.

“You took it?”

“After breakfast.”

“Any painkillers?”

“Lots.”

“Are they working?”

“Mmm… Mostly. It's annoying-” Dick yawns. “-more than anything.”

“Gotcha. Feeling good?” Wally lightly tapped his fingers on Dick’s knee. It was impossible to stay completely still.

“Kinda tired, kinda restless. Hella bored.” He opened his eyes and sat forward.

“Any headaches? Are you dizzy? Did you have trouble sleeping?”

“For fucks sake, are you my doctor?” Dick laughs a bit.

“WebMD told me you might.”

“You looked it up on WebMD?” Dick raised an eyebrow, turned around to look at Wally.

“Answer the damn question.” Wally rolls his eyes.

“Headaches on ‘n off.”

“Aw, well, I'm sorry.” Wally kisses Dick’s temple.

“It's fine. I'm just thinking a lot.”

“About last night?”

“Sometimes, but random stuff, too.”

“Such as?”

“What do cats think about? What were the league like when they were young? How do people end up working at tolls?”

Wally smiles a terribly goofy smile. “Iris tells me that Barry was a silly, clumsy kid. Probably a horny teen, too.”

“I can't see Bruce as a teenager. I feel like he's always been at least thirty.”

“He was probably all brooding and angsty.”

Dick laughs softly, happily nodding. “Yeah, you're probably right.”

“What else are you thinking about?”

“Getting shot. I keep thinking it over. It was so quick.”

“Did it hurt bad?”

“Not at first. I didn't realize that I was shot at first, I thought they missed me.”

“Damn… Any of the team know what happened?”

Dick shrugged. “I saw Artemis on the way in. I think she knows something is up at the very least.”

“I've stopped thinking there's something she doesn't know. She knows everything. It's like having a second you around.”

“Are you comparing me to Artemis?” Dick raised an eyebrow, then relaxed back into the headboard.

“There are similarities.”

“I don' see them.” Dick’s speech slurred a bit sleepily.

“I bet she's saying the same to Zee right now.” Wally slipped his arm around Dick’s shoulders, being able to tell that he's falling asleep.

Dick tried to comfortably shift, resorting to leaning completely on Wally. His head rested in the crook of Wally’s neck, sharp elbows poking him.

Wally tried moving him more, to be mutually comfortable, but Dick protested.

“I can move myself.” He gripped the pillow in two hands, placing it back down, flat at the top of the mattress. He laid down, unsuccessfully trying to shuffle the covers back on.

Laughing, Wally covered him back up. “You're sleeping?”

“No. Just getting more comfortable.”

Wally took this as a queue to get more comfortable, too. He removed his shirt, settling next to Dick.

Dick yawned. “You're getting comfortable, too?”

“May as well.”

“Good. I get to leech off of how warm you are.”

“Do you just like me for my warmth?” Wally raised an eyebrow as Dick wriggled closer.

“Sweetens th’ deal.”

Wally chuckled, taking Dick into his arms. Dick easily melted into his arms, pressing the side of his face against Wally’s chest. Wally’s body warmed the both of them pleasantly.

“You look sleepy.”

“Meh.”

“Are you?”

“No.”

“You're a horrible liar.” Wally smirked, shifting his hand to Dick’s upper arm.

“I'm a fantastic liar.”

“Not when you're lying to me.”

“Yeah, don't be so general. I can lie to anybody else just fine.”

“Don't get cocky, babe.”

“Fucking bite me.” Dick yawns, wincing at the end of it.

Wally frowns, patting Dick’s shoulder.

Dick remains silent for a few minutes, presumably just catching his breath. Soon enough, his breathing turns into soft snores.

Wally pulls the blanket back over the two of them, smiling.

_“To: uncle b_

_how do I sleep next to an injured person without hurting them more”_

_“To: kid ass_

_u don't sleep”_


End file.
